


drugs and bouncy houses and clowns, oh my

by Pinktoria



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: "im high" -connor, Crack, Drugs, Here u go, I did, Kinda, but kurt and ram are mentioned like once, clown, connor and heather are ghosts i guess?, crackfic, drug smonking, i dontknow why im posting this, i just wanted to do SOMETHING with it, iconic, iconnorc, smonks, whcih, which i guess would mean so is jd kurt and ram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: michael, jd, and connor get high. jared snorts bathbomb powder.





	drugs and bouncy houses and clowns, oh my

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloHumanBeings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHumanBeings/gifts).



> written on may 25th 2017 wa h e y
> 
> my friend wasnt on so i spammed them with a lovely story  
> unfortunately, i never finished the story  
> maybe ill continue it one day

.//Michael and connor are getting high

//jd is sitting w/ them smoking a cigarette and michaels like "jd,,,,,,, my guy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, try this shit"

//jds like "uhh nah im good with a cig thanks"

//and Connors like "LAMEASS just try it"

//and jds like "GHUGGUGHGHG FINE"

//he gets high w/ them and hes like "yo,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, veronica"

//veronicas like "please god don't drag me into this"

//michaesl like "christitiiiiieieieienneneneee" and jeremys like "Michael stop 1st of allure high 2nd of all that's my thing"

//but its too late

//christien has come over to the Drug Corner

//"whats up Michael" says crhinsitne

//"u wanna get high with us??"

//veronica sighs loudly

//"no, but thanks for asking!" christien says becvause she is pure and nice

//Michael cant do shit abt this bc she said it so nicely

//"ZOEEEEE" yells connor, very un-nicelyu

//"SOTP TRYING TO DRAG EVERYONE INTO THIS" -jeremy

//zoe comes storming in "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT CONNOR"

//"Wanna get high with us"

//"im telling mom and dad" says zoe

//"FUCK" says connor: "NO"

//"just,,,,,,,, get high with us its gr8" says jd

//"jd this is the first time you've smoked anything other than a cigarette and youre not even that high"

//"I smoked a cigar once so what the fuck do you know veronica"

//christine tries rlly hard not to laugh at this but shes not donign a good job

//:hey I smell weed" says heather chandler, poking her head in "is someone smoking weed?"

//veronica just sighs and is like "Why is my life like this"

"GET HIGH WITH US" yell jd, connor, and Michael, not at all at the same time

//"ok lol" says heather and instantly shes takin hits too

//"im calling evan doesn't he like Control Connor or something" says veroncia

//"I don't think that's how it works but call him anyway" says christine

//veronica calls evan

//brb I have to eat soup ill continue this beautiful story when I return

//(im saying this evrn tho I know youre not on so you know I ate soup)

//ok im back

//"hey uhh is this evan" says veronica (she stole Connors phone to call him, not that connor really cares bc Connors high)

//evan, meanwhile, is freaking the fuck out "u-uh whos this???????????????????"

//"uh my names veronica and ur friend connor is high at my friends house and everyones gonna be persuaded to get high pls help"

//evans like "????? WHAT THE FUCK, connor is Ghost how ghost smoke"

///"idk but he is" says veronica "pls evan"

//"............................ ok fine.........,,,l.,,.,.,,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,,,,. is it uh ok if I bring someone with me??"

//"sure idc"

//veronica gives him heathers address and he knocks on the door like 15 min later

//by now, all three of the heathers are high, Christine, veronica, zoe, and jeremy don't know what to do, and jd connor and Michael are having the time of their fucking lives

//"lets buy a bouncy house and a clown" jd suggest

s

//"FUCK YEAH A BOUNCY HOUSE IM DONW" says Michael "(but im not rlly down im high hahhahahhahahhahhah)

"

//Connors like "lets not get the clown tho what if he wants our drugs"

//"don't be sexist the clown could be a girl"

//"or nonbinary" says michael

//veronica answers the door and notices "CONNOR" on evans cast

//"uh hi yes Connors in the corner"

//evan goes over to conner, frowning disapprovingly, as they continue their conversation abt the bouncy house and gender of the clown"

//"u-um hi connor whats up" evan says

//"im high"

//"I see that"

//"HEY FUCKBISCUITS WHATS UP" yells jared, running in behind evan

//"YOOOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK" yells Michael, jumping up

//"JARED MY GUY WANNA GET HIGH WITH US"

//"no thanks im not into the whole 'drugs' thing but ill watch" says jared

//"im high" says connor"

//"Stop"

//"uh how do you get someone unhigh" asks evan, who is obviously not qualified for this. hes kind of freaked out why did veronica call him

//" 'uh' who cares" says Christine, mocking evans voice as she looks up from her phone" I FUCKING LOVE PLAY REHERSAL SEE YALL LATER IM OUTIE"

//"

What the fuck Christine ):" says Jeremy, whos kind of panicking w/ evan

//JEREMY SHRIEKS

//it just suddenly started raining rlly hard and a bird got stuck on our porch ):

//it tried to fly away but got pelted down by the rain

//so its hiding under our bushes/porch now

//it had a worm in its bea

k

//poor bird

//anyway back to my story

//"you know what I cant deal either, later" says zoe

//"nooooo" wail Jeremy and evan, but shes following Christine out

//I bet u theyre gay 2gether

//jared in now sitting with the High Club in the corner

//hes gonna crush bathbombs up and snort em

//"guys," says jd, rlly high "how,,,,,,,,how gay do u think kurt and ram are, on a scale of 1-10 answer truthfully"

//"10" says duke

//"theyre either a 0 or a 32 no in between" says macnamara

//"11" says chandler

//"idk who kurt and ram are but im going with heather duke" says connor

//"probably rlly gay" says michael

//jds like ) : < "Michael that's nto on the scale"

//"well jd idk them either but my guess is like,,,,,, 56"

//"whoa" says mac

//"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh how abt I go with heather" says jared

//"which one" say all 3 heathers

//"Yellow"

//"holy fucking shit what do we fucking do all of them are high"

//veronica just

//sighs

//shes done

//"well I guess we could take the drugs away?" she says "but jd still has cigarettes"

//"cant take those?"

//"no"

//"u-um can we just like,,,,, take them away fromt he d-drugs?" says evan

//jeremys like "wait............ weren't they talking abt bouncy houses?"

//"HEY YOU HIGH FUCKBICUITS" YELLS VERONICA "WERE GONNA GO TO A BOUNCY HOUSE"

//all of the high fuckbiscuits (and jared, who recently snorted bathbomb powerder) jump up with varying levels of exciteemtn

//"FUCK YES"

//so vron and Jeremy and evan take them to a bouncy house and its a bad idea

//connor ends up popping it with a sharp thing in his pocket

//all the high fuckbiscuits cry

//evan and Jeremy are on the brink of tears but trying to keep it together (they don't know why theyre crying)

//vron sighs bc she is dead inside when did she ask to be the mother of 6 high fuckbiscuits, a boy who recently snorted bathbomb powder, and two guys who don't even know why theyre crying

//so she takes them back to chandlers house (that's where they were before)

//and the high is slowly wearing off

//jd falls asleep in the car so duke carries him in (no one else is willing and no one can prove to me that duke is not a stronk bb)

//(jd/duke is a good ship if youre doin smth w/ chandler/vron

//but then macs alone sadly ;,/ )

//so nyway everyone goes inside and sits around in chandlers living room

//"man that was fun" says michael

//"what the fuck" said connor "all we did was get high and pop a bouncy house"

//"*you"

//says jd, half-asleep

//"it was still a fun experience" says chandler

//"ya too bad we didn't get a clown" says Michael, pointedly

//connoprs like "fuck you"

//jd, waking up fully now, is all "veronicaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,,,,,,, grab me a smoke and a lighter,,,,,, pls"

//veronica just groans

//"you were just HIGH jd"

//"so"

//evan and jeremy are Gone With The Wind so the only Actually Sane person there is vron

//jd, Michael, and jared act sane but theyre

//theyre not my guy

//"do u have any red mtn deW" says Michael, not bothering to smoothly change the topic

//"HELL YEA" YELLS HEATHER

//the red one ofc

//so they go to the kitchenm

//now it is just jd, vron, Michael, connor, mac, n duke

//"hm we should throw a party" says duke

//"Ask heather" says mac

//"but,,,,,,,,,,, ur all heather" says jared

//"shut the fuck up jared."

//"who will we invite???" says michael

//"well kurt and ram, duh" says mac

//oh yeah isn't heather a ghost

//I should have mentioned that when I mentioned connor was a ghos

///oh well lol

//"christiiiiinnenenne"

//says Jeremy, entering

//"Jeremy u don't need to say her name like that literally every time you say it" says michael

//"yes" says jeremy

//Michael is ) : < bc he jelly (but shhh no one can know)

//"ummmmm we can invite Alana I guess? idk" says connor

//"oh I know we can invite chloe jenna and brook too" says jeremy

//"how abt rich and jake while were at it" syas ichael

//"we don't kmow these people, they could be drug dealers for all we know" says mac

//there is a moment of silence then everyone laughs

//"well we don't know kurt or ram"

//"good you don't want to" sys veroncia

//"vron u got any friends u wanna invite? quick before I invite the girl at 7/11"

//veronica humms "can I invite Martha and betty?"

//"WHAT NO" says duke

//"hm............. it makes heather mad,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ill allow it" syas mac

//"DUDE WTF" YELLS DUKE

/./" I KNOW ill invite zoe" says connor

//"shes your sister"

//"so"

**Author's Note:**

> sophisticated


End file.
